The New A
by E. Nosidame
Summary: Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily are all married with their own Pretty Little Liars! Now A is back and ready to attack a whole new generation of Pretty Little Liars! Read and Review, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Like Mother, Like Daughter

J.J. Fitz tucked her brown-black curls behind her ears and walked into her English class. She'd grown up with two English teachers as parents and the had grilled her so much that she had aced junior AP English and moved onto senior AP English, even though she was still taking junior classes for every other subject.

She sat down in the last seat in the middle row as the teacher wrote his name on the board. J.J. pulled out and her schedule to check his name. As she looked to her right, she noticed Oliver Cavanaugh, the older brother of one her best friends, Piper, as well has the son of one her mother's friends growing up.

_Andrew Carter_. Andrew Carter, 12th Grade AP English, Room 214. Andrew Carter. No, no, no, no, and no. This wasn't, _couldn't be_, happening to her.

Mr. Carter turned to his class, sighing heavily. He immdetly transfixed his stare on a girl in the back row. "Holy crap." He said, and the girl looked at him, her eyes wide.

J.J. had finally ditched her parents when they decided to go to some 'sentimental' bar somewhere, and J.J. had found herself the bar of her hotel. Her parents had instead on a vaction in Iceland, much to her dismay. She was drinking a Shirley Temple, and waiting for one of best friends, Sara, Piper, or Ali, to text her back. Meanwhile, she had been flipping through a motorcycle magazine had become easily bored.

"You like that stuff?" asked a hazel-eyed man sitting a few stooled down.

"Nah. I just like to read, and there was nothing else here but this and the menu." I say, casting the magazine aside.

"You like to read? Or write?"

"Yeah, I kinda have to. My parents are both English teachers," I say, taking another sip.

"Are they…around here?"

"Nope. They went to some other bar that's suppodidly 'sentimental' to them."

"Did they meet there?"

"They met in a bar, but I'm not sure if it was that one."

"I'm J.J., by the way."

"Andrew. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and I grip it firmly. His skin was smooth, soft and warm.

"Excuse me just a minute," she said. "I have to step out." She grabbed her purse and took a few steps before he said, "Can I come?"

Holy crap! J.J. though. "Sure," she answered. And then they'd made out in his car.

But now, it seemed, she was his student. _His student_. The room was silent until her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it from her bag, assuming it was her mom or one of her friends. She opened it without seeing who it was from to read:

J.J.- Ask your parents about there other relationship besides boyfriend/girlfriend. I think you'll find it quite surprising!

-A

A.

A as in the person who had stalked her mom, and Aunt Spencer, Aunt Emily and Aunt Hanna. None of them were her real aunts, just really close family friends. She had seen old news reports and read newspaper articles about A and the death of who would have been he Aunt Ali.

But now A was back, and ready to attack a whole new set of pretty little liars.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh my gosh, guys you! I am so sorry I forgot to fill you in on what's going on! Okay so here is it.

Hanna, a designer, is married to Caleb, and they have a seventeen year old daughter named Sara, and a thirteen year old named Ashley, named after Hanna's mother.

Aria, an English teacher, is married to Ezra, (after she graduated, it became LEGAL! YAY!) and they have one seventeen year old daughter named J.J., short for Jessica Jane.

Spencer, now the principal of Rosewood Middle School, is married to Toby, and they have an eighteen year old son named Oliver and a seventeen year old daughter named Piper.

Emily, a lesbian rights leader, is partners with Maya, and they have two seventeen year old daughters a few weeks apart named Ali, after Alison, and Pam, named after Emily's mom.

So, yeah. That's what I would like to happen. Let me know what you think!

-E. Nosidame


	3. Chapter 2 Named After the Dead Girl

**AN- Sorry- I'll be fast. In my author's note, I said Emily's daughters were both 17. Only Ali is 17. Pam is 11. But here is Chapter 2!**

Ali Fields was waiting for her moms to be ready to take her to school. Moms as in both her mothers. Ali had two lesbians for mothers, and frankly she was proud of it. Her one mother, Emily, had given birth to Ali herself, and her other mother, Maya, had given birth to her sister Pam, named after Emily's mother. Ali was named after one of her mother's deceased best friends, Alison DiLaurentis.

"Ready for you first day back?" Emily asked her.

"I guess so, but I guess I'm just glad I'm not in senior AP English like J.J.. That would suck."

"Aria and Ezra filled her with more English knowledge than any seventeen year old needs, therefore she'd be bored in regular junior year English."

"She'll be bored in any English class."

"Of course she will. But you are going to be late if we don't go now. You said good-bye to your mom?"

"BYE, MOM!" Ali yelled up the stairs.

"Have a good day, Ali!" Maya called back.

Ali grabbed her purse and book bag and went to get in the car. Once she sat down she realized her phone was buzzing like crazy. As Emily got into the car she watched her daughter open a text, she remembered what opening a text had been like for her and the other girls over twenty years ago. thank god A was so long gone, because Emily couldn't imagine anything-or anyone-ruining her perfect life.


	4. Chapter 3 Hot Teacher Taken

**A.N.- WOW! This story has been up for a matter of hours, and the reviews came in truckloads! Thank you all so much! And I've been out sick all week which is why I've had so much time to write, but if the reviews keep coming in like this, I WILL MAKE TIME TO WRITE! A few shot-outs real quick. Stardust Sprinkler, there is a little Hanna/Caleb fighting then making out in here for you, described by their daughter. SolitudeMyLove, I am working on a way for J.J. to figure about Aria and Ezra's teacher/student relationship. BearyFunny66, Leann32, ZoeyActress, and Jazey93, thanks for the reviews. If anyone has any ideas or questions, I will answer and try to incorporate them all. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.**

Piper Cavanaugh was standing in front of Rosewood High School, and as she turned to say good-bye to her mom, when she saw one of her best friends, Sara Rivers, standing with another one of their best friends, Ali Fields.

"Bye, Mom," she said.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." And Spencer drove off.

Piper walked over to Sara and Ali, who were talking about Sara's parents. They had a very, umm, _odd_ relationship.

"I walked past their room last night, and they were going on again about how one of them always forgets to pay some bill, and then, all of a sudden it got all quiet." Sara said.

"Oh, my god, Sara! You did not walk in on your parents having sex!" Piper cried.

"I didn't go in! Are you crazy? I already did that once, and I vowed never to do it again!"

"Oliver did that once. He said it was the grossest, most disturbing thing he'd ever seen in his life." Piper added. She'd heard her parents, Spencer and Toby, 'doing it' once from her room which was just above her parent's bedroom. And she was sure that seeing had to be ten times worse than hearing it. And hearing it had been torture enough.

"Guys! Look at the hot guy getting out of the Volkswagen!" Ali said, pointing to a tall man with hazel eyes and brown hair.

"I think he's a teacher, you guys." Piper said firmly.

"Who cares? He is hot!" Sara added, eyeing him up.

Just as Piper turned to head into school, she felt her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the text that had just come through.

Piper, you're right. He is a teacher but he's taken. By a very close friend of yours!

-A

By the time Piper had finished reading the text, she had dropped her phone, and before she knew it, blacked out.

**AN- Just one last question for you guys. Do you think it is too cliché for me to have J.J. fall in love with her teacher. Her AP English teacher? Just let me know, because I would REALLY appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4 Crazy, Frightened, Shock

Sara Rivers wasn't in the best mood. She had barely slept the night before, and she didn't like the idea of having bags under eyes on her first day back at Rosewood High School. By the time she had finished telling two of her three best friends how crazy her family life was, Piper had got a text and blacked out.

"Piper!" Ali cried, trying to catch her she hit the ground, but with no luck. "Somebody! Help! She just passed out!"

Sara scrambled to dial 911, but before she could hit 'Send' a text message came through. The number was unknown, so Sara brushed over it and dialed 911 again.

"Hi, my friend just passed out. I'm Sara Rivers and we are at Rosewood Day High School. Her name? Oh! Piper Cavanaugh. She's a close family friend. She's seventeen. Her parents? I can call them. Their names? Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh. Thank you, miss." Sara quickly began to call her Aunt Spencer, who answered on the first ring.

"Sara?" Spencer asked.

"Piper passed out! Just now! I already called 911 and the nurse just came out!"

"Okay, Sara, calm down. I'll be right there. What was she doing?" Even though she was trying to calm down Sara, Spencer had already jumped up and grabbed her bag in panic.

"We were talking- Ali, Piper and I, and then Piper got a text and totally blanked out." Sara;s words were all run together.

"A text? What did it say?"

"I don't know."

"Did she say who it was from?" Spencer said as she reached her car in the parking lot.

"No."

"Thank you, Sara. Stay calm, I can be there soon. Call your mom next."

"Okay." And the line went dead.

Spencer's mind was racing. It had been over twenty years since anything A-related had happened. She knew her kids knew about A; there hadn't been a reason to keep it from them. Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer had agreed to tell the kids after they turned 13, because they didn't want their kids finding out from other kids or teachers. Sure, the four girls had gotten fake texts and emails from people all over the world claiming that they were A, but not had ever been even a fraction of what the real 'A' texts had been. If A was coming after her daughter, and Ali, Sara and J.J., there was going to be consequences.

**AN- Sorry this chapter was short; more to come, I PROMISE! Til next time, E. Nosidame.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Talk

J.J. couldn't take her eyes off Andrew-or, she guessed, Mr. Carter. It was so weird for her to look him as a 'Mr.', let alone as her _teacher_. She put her phone away as Andrew said, "Um….I'm Mr. Carter, your new English teacher."

J.J. sat there, not looking at anyone, and especially Andrew. She'd though about Andrew every day since they'd met in the hotel bar. They had texted often, but never let on about where they were, or what they were going to be doing. She really liked this guy, and she didn't think she'd ever see him again, let alone have him for AP English. And what was going to happen when her parents met him when they came to her parent/teacher conference? J.J. could see it now.

_Nice to meet you, too, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. J.J. is a wonderful English student. She always does her homework, loves to read, and her writing is interesting and creative. Oh, and she's a fantastic kisser._

Yeah. Not gonna happen.

For the next hour, J.J. just sat there without speaking a single word. After class she was gathering up her things and made sure to go slow so she was the last student left in the classroom. Andrew came up to her desk.

"J.J."

"We...have to talk."

"Can you come after school?"

"I think so."

J.J. stood outside her English classroom later that day. After this, she was headed to Piper's house. She'd gotten a text earlier that Piper had passed out before school started. She was headed over to see how she was feeling and to see if any of the other girls gotten texts from good old 'A'.

"Hey." she said feverously.

"Hey to you too."

"I guess we need to talk about….us."

"I realize that."

"Well, umm, I'm your…umm…_student._"

"I realize that, too."

"I'm okay with it, if you are."

"Are you telling me you want to keep…seeing me, even though it's against the law?"

"I-we- didn't know that a few weeks ago."

"Of course we didn't. That's why we are in this situation."

"I really like you."

"J.J., I met you in a hotel bar, and was like, wow. This girl is fantastic. Where the hell as she been all these years?"

"Here in Rosewood."

"But maybe this isn't what we…thought it was. Look, you are my student and I'm your teacher. Both of us could get in a crazy amount of trouble for this. Myself mostly. I don't mean to be selfish, J.J., but I think I need some time to think about this."

J.J. was silent for a minute she sighed deeply. She looked into Andrew's eyes, and before she knew it, her leaned forward and kissed her, right there in his classroom.

**AN_ Hi, guys! Hope you liked the chapter…I'm still brainstorming. All and any ideas are accepted. Sometime later in this story, I will have a who's-idea-is-best contest and have everyone Private Message me a chapter. Best chapter will be posted, along with my version. BUT THAT'S FOR LATER! Please don't send in chapter to follow this one. The contest will happen sometime during the teen numbered chapters. Thanks for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can!**

**-E. Nosidame**


	7. Chapter 6 Un Lucky Liars

**Hi, guys. I know it's been a VERY long time since I updated and I SERIOUSLY apolzige for that. But finally here is the next chapter. Questions, comments, concerns, and/or ideas are appraised. **

J.J. was the last to arrive at the Cavanaugh's house that day after school. Sara and Ali had been forced to go to class even though Piper had collapsed. When so got there, Spencer told her the other girls were all Pipers' room and that she could go right up. When she got upstairs, she saw Sara on the bean bag chair, and Ali on Piper's desk chair.

"Hey, Pipes. How are you doing?" J.J. says.

"Not terrible. But not a hundred percent."

"The doctors said you should keep rested for a few days even though you only passed out from shock." Ali added.

"Shock?" J.J. asked, thinking of her A text.

"Yeah. You guys…I got a text. From…from….A." Piper admitted.

"A? You mean the NUTCASE who stalked our moms?" Sara asked.  
"I think so. It was right after we saw that new English teachers."

"Mr. Carter?" J.J. asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, him. It said, "Piper, you're right. He is a teacher but he's taken. By a very close friend of yours," she said with a gulp.

"What does that mean?" Ali asked.

"That has to do…with...me." J.J. said.

"What?" asked all three of the other girls.

J.J. fidgeted a bit and pursed her lips. "Remember that guy I met in Iceland. Andrew?" the girls nodded. "He's Mr. Carter."

"NO WAY!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Didn't you make out with him?"

"Yeah, I did." J.J. said. "And I really like him. But he's my teacher now. But I didn't know that until today. In class. With your brother, Piper. SO I told him we had to talk and we did after school. But it ended the way our first conversation did. With us kissing."

"So you're going to DATE the teacher?" Sara asked.

"Maybe."

"J.J. ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?"

"Maybe."

"So wait, what does this mean?" asked Piper.

"What does what mean?" Ali said.

"The whole text from supposdid 'A'." Piper answered.

"Well, someone must have known about me and Andr-MR. CARTER, but I only told you guys. And then someone had to have been watching you three this morning." J.J. stated.

"That is so creepy!" Ali said.

"Someone could be watching us RIGHT NOW!"

The four new pretty little liars looked around. But they weren't the only ones looking. A was watching. A is ALWAYS watching.

**Oh, well. I hope you guys like it.**

**Again, questions, comments, concerns, and/or ideas are appraised. And the review button is you know…right there….**


	8. Chapter 7 The Box of Horror

**Hi, guys. Sorry I've been kind of MIA lately, but school's out in EIGHT DAYS for me so I will have lots and lots of updates and new stories soon. I'm thinking of doing some Glee one-shots (Mostly St. Berry, maybe a few Klaine.) and maybe a Spring Awakening story. And definitely a Glee/Spring Awakening crossover, since I am going to SEE Spring Awakening this summer! AND I WILL BE UPDATING MY 13 FIC! Also, I will be posting new chapter next Tuesday in honor of the PLL season 2 premiere, and it will probably be a little longer than this one, which I wrote during class. But for now here is Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Piper had been decided to stay home from school the next day, and found herself lying on the couch eating ice cream and watching all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. For a forty-eight year old man, Johnny Deep was way too hot. Just as a nasty swordfight ended on the screen, Piper heard the sound of her garage door opening. She stood up abruptly, and rushed out to the garage, cutting through the kitchen and grabbing a cutting knife from the drawer, just in case.

When she opened the door, she expected an ax murder with a giant red a emporered on the person chest like in the Scarlett Letter, only made of blood. But when she opened the door, knife raised she saw nothing. Nothing but a box. Just a regular FedEx box sitting on the floor where her Spencer and Toby's car where usually parked. It hadn't been there before, and with knife still raised, Piper walked slowly toward the box and when she reached it, slowly ran the knife along the seal.

The box was full of dull gray packing peanuts, and Piper began pulling them out, one by one. Finally, she saw a yearbook poking out of the peanuts. The yearbook, she saw, was from the year 2013, the year her parents had graduated from high school, and there was a note attached to it, and two bookmarked pages. She lifted the note with a shaking hand and read it.

Piper, you might want to show this to your friend J.J. She might find it a little…interesting! Tootles!

-A

Piper flipped to the first marked page, and saw a picture of J.J.'s dad, Ezra Fitz circled, and then to the second page, with had a picture of Aria circled. Next to it was another note that said, "Like Mother, Like Daughter."

Still shaking she put everything back in the box, and stuck it on the highest shelf in the two car garage. She had no idea what it meant, but she wasn't going to tell or show anybody. It was safer that way.

Or so she thought.

**So there it is. More on Tuesday. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8 Unmetioned Issues

**AN-Ok, I know I'm in BIG trouble because I said I'd update and I didn't and I am super sorry. But I am kind of glad I didn't because A) I had writers block and no time and so it would have been VERY bad. B) Last nights' episode ("Blind Dates") inspired this chapter. That being said, wasn't that episode just…shocking? Anyway, this chapter contains spoilers for that episode…. But here we go…**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the chapter who have not yet been conceived on the show.**

Andrew Caarter didn't exept to see J.J. standing outside his apartment when he open the door later the same day they had kissed in his classroom. Hell, he didn't even remember telling her where he lived.

"Hi." She said, awakedly.

"J.J.-"

"Look, if you don't want this to happen, it won't. I've been going crazy since our kiss, trying to figure out where we stand."

"How did you know where I live?"

"You told me in Iceland."

"Oh, right." Now he remember. He must have been really drunk to tell a girl in a foreign country his address.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Where do we stand, Andrew?"

"Listen, J.J., I have a-_friend _coming over in a few minutes, so I think you really need to go-"

"Fine. I'll go. But first I want an answer." She crossed her arms stubbornly. Her parents always said they didn't know where she got her stubbornness from. But her mom always said she got it from her Uncle Mike.

"For now, we are teacher and student. And that's all we will be until you graduate."

J.J. nodded numbly and left. She tried to hold back tears until she reached her car but collapsed just outside the building, just as a twenty something brunette with a red v-neck and black cargo pants. She wore a silver and black necklace reading 'Taylor.' She took one look at J.J. asked, 'What's wrong?"

"I think…I just got dumped." J.J. didn't know why she was telling this to a complete stranger.

"That's sucks."

J.J. was about to agree when the women moved around her and headed up the steps where J.J. had just come from.

Taylor was in a hurry. She had just returned from Paris with her mother. Her mother had had a rough life-Taylor's father died before she was born, and her only aunt, who she never knew, had been disowned when Taylor was five. Her family had a lot of secrets, not she knew anything them existed.

She knocked on the door of her boyfriend when she reached 3B, his apartment, and he answered imetdily, pulling her into a kiss.

"Good evening, Ms. Thomas, how are you?"

"I'd be much better in you put a ring on my finger and made me Mrs. Carter, Andrew."  
"We've talked about this-"

"I'm just saying. My parents got married at my age-"

"They eloped. You told me you want a big wedding."

"I do. And our marriage will not be like my parents. I don't need you to knock me up and then let me find you dead, ok?"

"Can we not fight? I've had a long day." Andrew said, sitting down.

"Oh, fine. How was your day?"

**Taylor Thomas. Sound familer? Oh, and talk about daddy issues!**

**Til next time,**

**-E. Nosidame**


End file.
